


Honey

by insanefruitbat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Trans, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, F/M, FTM Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), First Time, Loss of Virginity, Other, Pregnancy, Trans Character, Trans Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Trans Male Character, Trans!Levi, Unplanned Pregnancy, anxious levi, pwp at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanefruitbat/pseuds/insanefruitbat
Summary: Erwin and Levi stand across from each other during their life drawing class. And one day when their teacher assigns the students to draw each other when the model is sick, Levi and Erwin end up having a bit of fun when they end up in Levi's dorm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a rp I did. But I've had this written for quite awhile now, and I feel like posting the first chapter to see how it all goes over! Please let me know what you think! I haven't written in a very long time, so comments would be gladly received!

Life drawing was always a class Levi hated. He hated that he had to do it for his animation degree. Why did he have to stare at happy cis people that liked being naked? It made him sick to his stomach with jealousy. He wanted so badly to be like them, be happy with the body that he was given, but of course, that wasn’t his case.

Instead he had to stare at naked people for three hours twice a week, and try not to get angry with himself or at them for being comfortable with the body they were born in. Sure by this point in the semester he had gotten used to seeing it all, asses, dicks, vaginas and breasts. Though it still made him jealous looking at the male models. It wasn’t fair that they got to be cis. It angered him, but he always kept to himself about it. There was no point in throwing bits of charcoal at them, flipping them off, or kicking them. No, instead he sat quietly like everyone else in the class. They drew silently, no whispering (in case the model thought they were talking about them), no phones (in case someone was stupid and snapped a photo)... basically, the whole class stayed silent and just drew. Occasionally coughing, cussing under their breath when they messed up, but other than that it was silence.

 

But, today was different. When Levi entered the large studio the teacher didn’t have the whiteboard in front of the door in order to indicate that there would be a model today. Maybe he’d be lecturing. Levi didn’t mind that, in fact he almost hoped that was the reason. If he didn’t have to look at happy cis people he’d be much happier.

When Levi walked in he pulled a bench from the side of the room and into a small circle where the rest of students were situated, looking almost as confused as he was, though he kept it hidden. He looked around at all the kids in the class. A few of them still seemed scared of him with his dark appearance. Undercut parted over to one side, instead of being in a bowl shape it usually was when he didn’t style it. Sure he had a whole sleeve of tattoos with black and red designs, but that didn’t mean he was “scary”. Intimidating, sure. His normally angry face kept people away from him. But that meant less people would actually be willing to talk to him! So that was a plus!

Levi looked around and bit his lip when his eyes landed on the large blonde male across the circle from him. He was tall, broad chested, and handsome. Levi wanted to rip that man’s shirt off… hell, he wanted to just be dominated by that man. But he shook the thought and pulled out his sketchbook, starting to doodle while his thoughts started to drift anyways. There was no way someone like Erwin would ever want to dominate him. Afterall Erwin was probably straight, and end up making him feel ashamed of his body. But then again, when he saw the blonde outside of class he was always with another man that was even bigger than him. So maybe he was gay… but even then, he wouldn’t want someone like Levi, would he? Someone who wasn’t even born in the correct body. When the teacher entered she smiled and looked around at the students.

 

“Alright class. Today we’re gonna do something a little different. Our model for today ended up getting sick, and none of the others could make it.” She sighed and clapped her hands together. “So, I’m going to pair you up, and you’re going to draw your partner. Preferably shirtless, since this is a life drawing class afterall. Ladies, you of course don’t have to take off your shirts, if you don’t want to. But guys, you can if you want. If anything, lay with your back facing the person with your head tilted to the side so we have a nice profile of your partner. No need to worry about picking out partners, I have partners already picked out for you all.”

She started to list off each pairing. And unfortunately Levi was first. Damn the last name Ackerman.

“Levi and Erwin. Mikasa and Sasha…” and she continued, though Levi wasn’t even listening anymore. He couldn’t believe that he had actually been paired up with Erwin. It must have been a miracle.

Levi stared at the blonde across from him, his face heating up. He was more than sure he had an uncharacteristic blush spread across his face. He was going to have to look at THAT shirtless? After what felt like years of fantasising about seeing Erwin shirtless and pantless, he was finally getting the chance to see him part of the way there. He could already tell that he was going to have a difficult time focusing. It was hard enough to focus in the studio when he’d look up to see Erwin drawing in class, a concentrated look on his face.

Once the teacher finished she smiled, seeming happy with her decisions. Slowly partners started to cross the room to meet each other and exchange information. They had five days to finish this, since the class met on mondays and wednesdays. And Levi was sure many of them were going to wait for the last minute to do their projects, most of the kids in the class seemed to do that anyways.

Levi slowly stood. He grabbed his small bag before making his way over to Erwin. He gave a shy wave before looking away, not speaking in fear that his voice would sound higher than normal. Normally he could keep his voice deeper and it wouldn’t sound too off from a regular mans with a slightly higher voice, but he knew if he spoke to Erwin now, it’d probably crack and Leanna would show through. He shuddered at the thought of letting him hear that voice. Though he knew it must have been weird to see the kid with a sleeve of tattoos actually acting shy towards someone.

When Levi got close Erwin gave him a genuine smile. “Nice to meet you, Levi.” He said. The blondes voice was deep and it sent a shiver right down Levi’s spine.

“Nice to meet you, Erwin. I’ve been wanting to say hi for awhile now… but…” He trailed off, mentally slapping himself for sounding so stupid and embarrassed.

“Same here, actually.”

Levi’s eyes widened and he stared up at Erwin. “Y-You serious?” He asked, shocked. “You seriously have wanted to meet me? Of all the people in this class?”

Erwin chuckled, shaking his head. “Yes, I’ve wanted to meet you, Levi.” Just hearing his name coming out of Erwin’s mouth made his knees feel weak. He couldn’t help but smile up at the bigger male. Slowly he straddled the bench Erwin was sitting on, facing the bigger man. Levi couldn’t believe their size difference, and he’d be lying if it didn’t make him want to know what it was like to be under this man.

“So, I guess since already know each other's names. Why not a little more about each other?” Erwin suggested.

Levi gave a little nod. “I’m eighteen, and this is my first semester of college.”

“Well, I’m twenty-two year old senior of graphic design.” Erwin said. “I don’t have much more to say about my degree than that. Honestly, it’s a lot of fun, and I enjoy doing it.” The raven stared up at Erwin, biting his lip. Twenty-two, huh? He secretly wished Erwin was a tad bit older, he might have been considered strange since he loved bigger and older men. Though he shook off the thought and gave a little grin towards the other male.

Levi’s thoughts were interrupted by Erwin’s voice, “so what’s your major?”

“Well, I was originally going to just do art, but I decided that it’d be smarter for me to do animation. I’ve always had a love for animated movies, so I figured I’d be happy working in that field. Plus I’ve learned there are a lot of interesting people in that degree.” He said softly, blushing a little when he looked up at Erwin.

“Oh, um, who’s dorm shall we do this in? I’d suggest mine. I live in a single dorm, so I don’t have any roommates that’ll walk in on us shirtless.” Levi said. “I’d feel a bit more comfortable in my own dorm, anyways. Not that I don’t trust you or your roommates, if you have them, I’d just feel less tense.”  _ Like you aren’t gonna feel tense already!  _

“That’s just fine with me. I want you to be more comfortable.”

Levi looked around and blushed a little more when he noticed they were the only ones in the studio still. He had been too focused on talking to Erwin that he didn’t even realize that everyone else around them had left. Sure most of them exchanged phone numbers and parted ways and would meet before their next class.

Levi shook his thoughts clean and stared up at Erwin again. “So… did you want to get this out of the way now?” He asked. “I don’t really like waiting… and I like to add small details every day before the final picture is due.”

“That’s fine with me. This is my only class that I have today anyways.” Erwin said. He stood up and smiled down at Levi. Levi stood as well, he could feel himself tremble a little at the thought of Erwin towering over him. Oh god he wanted him so bad. Though Levi shook the thought, he couldn’t be thinking that way! Erwin didn’t want people like him.

The raven stood, bending over to grab his bag. Although he didn’t realize that his baggy shirt had slid up, revealing slim hips and visible spine, as well as the elastic of some Calvin Klein boxers. He didn’t notice Erwin’s eyes taking in every bit of skin that was exposed while he put his sketchbook back into his backpack. Once he was done, Levi straightened up and slung his bag over one shoulder.

Levi stared up at Erwin and held out his hand. “I walk kinda fast and I take the back ways around campus, so you might wanna hold my hand.” He said softly, blushing a little.

“I’m not that old.” Erwin chuckled as he took Levi’s hand. He lifted up his bag and allowed himself to be led towards the dorm buildings. Thankfully with his long legs he was able to keep up with the smaller male.

When they reached the other man’s dorm, Erwin smiled at how clean and presentable the whole place was. “Your dorm is very nice, and it feels very cosy.” He looked around at the various posters and drawings that adorned the walls.

Levi let out a small chuckle and shook his head, “please… it looks like I just moved in.” He muttered. He kicked off his shoes to reveal cute pink socks and he sat his bag down under his desk. Levi grabbed his chair from under his desk and pushed it over by his bed. His bed had mountains of pillows on it in varying shapes, sizes and colors.

“I guess, uh- make yourself comfortable.”

Erwin nodded and sat himself down on the floor, looking up at Levi.

“Alright… so who shall draw first?” He asked, instantly regretting his decision to ask that question. He didn’t want Erwin to see him shirtless, he wanted no one to ever see him shirtless.

“Well, I suppose you could? If you wouldn’t mind of course.” He smiled up at him. “I’d love to see how you look under that shirt.” he chuckled softly.

Levi bit his lip and looked away, blushing deeply. “Em…” He slowly looked at Erwin before shaking his head. “I… I don’t think you really want to see me under this shirt.” He muttered, sitting down on the chair. “But… I guess I can if you want me to. It’s up to you…”

“Go, on. I’m sure whatever you look like it can’t be that bad. And I’m sure to have seen much worse.” He smiled, trying to encourage Levi on. He was getting desperate to see the younger man naked. Oh god, his lewd thoughts were getting worse.

Levi’s face heated up. He took in a deep breath, “turn around… and if you turn around to look at me undressing I’ll kick you out.” He muttered. Though Erwin laughed at the threat and turned around, even closing his eyes, but Levi couldn’t see that.

The raven watched him for a second, taking in a deep breath. He turned himself around and started to strip out of the large shirt he wore. Taking in a deep breath he slowly removed his binder, thankful that Erwin wasn’t going to see his chest. But he haphazardly threw it on the ground without thinking to cover it up by his shirt. Slowly he stripped out of his skinny jeans and boxers before climbing onto his bed. He turned his body so that he was facing the wall, his tattooed arm covering his chest and he took in a deep breath.

“O-okay… you can turn around.” He said shyly, looking back at Erwin. He felt ashamed of his body, and wanted to hide it from everyone. Watching as Erwin turned around he took in a shy breath. The blonde looked over his body, a grin spreading across the blondes face.

Levi’s body looked wonderful, better than Erwin would have ever imagined, actually. He was soft and a lot of his spine and ribs were showing in the back. Though he didn’t pay much attention to the red marks around Levi’s chest, maybe they were just natural?

“D-Don’t just stare.” Levi hissed, glaring at Erwin.

The blonde blushed and cleared his throat. “E-Er...sorry. You’re just…”

_ Don’t you dare say beautiful. _

“You’re so handsome.”

“O-Oh… thank you.”

Erwin moved towards the chair, but he ended up looking at Levi’s pile of clothes. It was normal until he saw something that looked like a bra laying next to Levi’s shirt and pants. That’s strange… he looked over at Levi’s body, finally noticing the indents around his chest and he frowned a little.

“What is this?” He asked, bending down to pick it up.

Levi quickly looked back, his face full of horror. “W-why does it matter what it is?” He asked, glaring at Erwin.

“Because it’s not normal for a guy to wear a bra.”

Levi sighed, he faced away from Erwin and held his chest tighter. His thin body was starting to shake and he shook his head. “G-G--”

Erwin frowned, staring at the thing in his hand. It didn’t look like a normal bra. Then it seemed to click. He stared at Levi in shock. There was no way Levi could wear something like that. The kid had no fat on his body… why would he need to wear a strange looking bandage?

“Is it like a bandage or something? Are you hurt?” He questioned, actually curious. He stared at it and shook his head, there was no way this was a bandage. “Wait… Is it one of those binder things?”

Levi flinched, his eyes widening some. “N….” He slowly glared back at Erwin, “shut up…” He wanted to cover his body and hide under his blankets. If Erwin knew what would he do if Levi actually said yes? Beat him up? Call him a faggot? Kill him? He had been threatened in awful ways before, and nearly beaten to a pulp when he told his uncle. “J-Just…” Though he couldn’t stop himself. He was already shaking and gripping his chest tighter. “F-Fuck off! G-Get out!”

“Look, I don’t care what you are. Female, male, it honestly doesn’t matter to me. You’re Levi.” He looked at the male with genuine honesty in his eyes. “Please don’t be scared…”

Levi’s arm held his chest tighter, his fingernails digging into his skin almost to the point of drawing blood. Levi stared back at Erwin, watching the other male to make sure he didn’t come close. “I… y-you’re not gonna hurt me?” He had been told many times that he was disgusting, that he deserved to die. Hell, he had even been lied to before and nearly beaten to death. Levi slowly sat so that his legs were pulled up to his chest, his back still towards Erwin.

The older male could see that Levi was visibly shaking. He wasn’t too sure what Levi had gone through before, but he didn’t want Levi to think he was someone that would hurt him for being born in the wrong body. Moving forward he sat on the edge of Levi’s bed, placing a large hand lightly on Levi’s back, causing the younger male to flinch. Levi scooted away so Erwin was no longer touching his back.

“I promise you, on my own life I won’t hurt you.” Erwin sighed at how terrified Levi looked. “Please trust me.”

Despite his want to move away from Erwin he looked back at the older male. “O-okay…” He mumbled. If he got hurt again it would be his own fault. He had invited someone he hardly knew into his dorm and willingly stripped down for him. This would all be on him if something were to happen. But all Levi could hope for was that Erwin wasn't lying to him.

Giving a gentle smile Erwin reached out and slowly brought the younger male into a close embrace. Erwin could feel Levi start to shake harder. But he brought one hand up and ran it through the soft locks. He took in soft breaths of Levi’s scent. The boy smelled like honey and he loved it so much.

“See? You’re safe with me, Levi.” He repeated a few times, running his fingers through Levi’s hair.

The raven took in shaking breaths as he was pulled closer to Erwin. The rubs to his head slowly relaxed him. He let out a soft, “o-okay…” Despite the fact he was still covering his chest, his eyes closed tight. Erwin could tell Levi was in deep thought, clearly worried that something bad was going to happen to him.

“You... “ a deep breath. “You d-don’t think I’m gross?”

Levi thought everyone would think his naturally born body was as disgusting as he thought it was. He hated not being able to feel comfortable, so he assumed no one would like this body. Why would they? If he didn’t like it, they shouldn’t like it. 

Erwin shook his head, giving a soft smile. “I don’t think you’re gross in any way, shape or form.” At those words Levi’s free hand slowly wrapped around his neck, so Erwing slowly rested his head comfortably on top of Levi’s head. ”In fact, I think it gives you a sexy hint.” He chuckled.

The raven’s face heated up and he smacked Erwin on the back. “S-sexy hint?” He questioned. Levi slowly pulled his head back and looked over Erwin, biting his lip. He was safe here, there was no need to feel scared. If Erwin wanted to hurt him he would have done it already. “If that’s my sexy hint, then what’s yours?” He questioned, touching Erwin’s chest before slowly trailing his hand down to the other males abs. “These?” He asked.

“Oh?” His eyes flickered a darker colour, hints of his lust finally seeping through. “Maybe it is, maybe it isn’t,” he teased, pulling Levi close again, their faces nearly touching.

Levi’s face heated up and he gave a little nod. “Well tell me, I want to know if it maybe is.” He mumbled. Shyly grabbing Erwin’s shirt. Why was he doing this? But hell, if it was with Erwin then he didn’t mind… at least not if the other didn’t seem to mind. He had wanted this so long, it was almost like a dream for him to be in this situation with Erwin. And if Erwin wasn’t disgusted with him, then why the hell not?

Erwin reached down, cupping Levi’s soft face. He gently rubbed his thumbs against the smooth skin there. “Are you sure you want to do this? I’m completely fine with you saying no.”

“I-I do…” Levi didn’t know why he’d be giving his first time to someone he hardly knew, to someone he had only fantasized about being with. Shyly he looked away from Erwin’s eyes, blushing a little when the other male started to run his hands down his neck. Levi bit his lip and gave a little hum.

“Levi, you will have to tell me though, whether you’d prefer it the female or the male way my dear, because I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Erwin whispered into Levi’s ear. His hands trailed down to Levi’s waist and pulled the smaller male closer to him. Softly kissing against his face and slowly down his neck.

Levi’s face heated up. He clung to Erwin’s shirt before shyly grabbing it and trying to push it up. “I-- females… cause… I haven’t done it like males before… Hell, I’ve never done it in general...” He whispered, his face heating up.

“You sure you want to do this then, Levi?”

“Y-Yeah… I-I’m sure. I’ll tell you to stop if I don’t want to.”

Levi shyly dropped the arm that was around his chest before gripping Erwin’s shirt with it and pulled up, happy when the older male obliged and took his shirt off. “I… Just d-don’t call me b-beautiful or I’ll kick your ass out.” Levi mumbled, staring over Erwin’s chest. He was stunned someone like Erwin would want to sleep with someone like him.

“Duly noted.” He chuckled, tossing his shirt onto the floor. He adjusted himself so that Levi was sitting in front of him on the bed. “We’re doing all of this at your pace, I don’t wanna freak you out, okay?” He leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to the exposed area of Levi’s neck.

Gripping Erwin’s hand Levi moved his head to the side, letting out soft breaths. It felt nice to have the gentle treatment by someone. The raven stared at Erwin, though he let out a little squeak when he felt one of those big hands run down his sides and towards his thigh. Levi shivered, no one had ever touched him there before.

Reaching his free hand forward Levi pawed at Erwin’s jeans. “T-Take them off… it’s only fair.” He mumbled, biting his lip after.

Erwin chuckled and slowly sat up. He undid his pants and kicked them off as well as his boxers. But when he looked back at Levi he couldn’t help but laugh nervously. Levi was staring at him with wide eyes.

“Erm… everything okay there?”

Nodding Levi whispered, “I-I… It might be weird, but I’ve kinda wanted to see this image since I first saw you in class.”

“I don’t find that weird whatsoever. In fact, I’ll take it as a complement.” He chuckled, moving his hand so it was cupping Levi’s face softly. Levi reached his hand forward softly trailing his finger along Erwin’s cock, staring at it almost with fascination. The blonde groaned lowly, smiling down at Levi. “A-are they all this big?” Levi asked, blushing deeply. 

“Um… well, not really…” He chuckled. “I mean, the average is like six inches… mine’s well, closer to ten.” He leaned down and placed a small kiss on Levi’s lips, smiling when the other kissed him back.

Erwin pushed the smaller man down, so Levi’s back was flat against the mattress. Erwin crawled over him and started to suck sweet kisses onto Levi’s neck, chest, moving further down his body. He loved the little noises that Levi let escape his lips. The way he flinched and arched into the kisses made Erwin go crazy.

Levi gripped Erwin’s shoulder tightly, taking in shaking breaths as he stared down at Erwin. No one had ever touched him this way before. Honestly, he hated himself for being so sensitive. He was sure Erwin thought it was just some strange virgin. The further down the blonde kissed it caused Levi’s grip on his shoulder to grow tighter and tighter.

Erwin looked up at Levi, his hands on the male’s small thighs. “Can I?” He asked, placing soft kisses to Levi’s hairless knees.

With a weak nod, Levi looked away taking in a deep breath. It was hard for him to not reach down and cover himself when Erwin pushed his legs apart. He admired the soft skin of the raven for a moment, before he started pressing kisses to Levi’s thighs, moving closer to Levi’s crotch.

Levi let out a little whine as he stared down at Erwin. Though instead of trying to close his legs, like he wanted to, he found himself opening his legs more. Levi bit his arm to keep himself from getting too loud. Many people around them were probably asleep still, since their art class was at eight o’clock in the morning. Most of the people around his dorm wouldn’t be too thrilled with him being loud this early in the morning. With his free hand he reached out for Erwin’s hand and whined when he couldn’t find it.

Letting out a soft chuckle against Levi’s skin, Erwin reached his hand out and took the younger male’s hand within his own, lacing their fingers together. Pulling his head back Erwin smiled up at Levi, not stopping him when the younger male shyly closed his legs.

Erwin gently pried open Levi’s legs, moving down to gently rub his nose in the area Levi was trying to hide. “Oh goodness, it’s so beautiful, Levi. Heck, what am I saying? You’re the beau-- handsome one..” He muttered softly, quickly correcting himself so he didn’t get kicked out by Levi.

Levi whined into his arm and shook his head, too embarrassed to argue with Erwin. Though he just closed his eyes and leaned his head back. But he let out a little squeak when Erwin rubbed his nose down there. He wanted to kick the other male’s face away, but kept himself calm and just took in shy breaths.

"I'm only going to do what you'll let me do, alright?" He muttered softly, moving his face away a moment. Levi shivered but gave a little nod to Erwin. The blonde lifted up Levi's leg, kissing from the ankle to his inner thigh. Though he couldn’t stop himself from flinching when the other lifted his leg and started to kiss up his leg. Despite identifying as a male Levi still shaved his legs, he had never enjoyed the feeling of hair on them.

"So milky and soft, it's so perfect." He nearly growled, causing Levi to whimper. Erwin grinned and gave a soft bite to Levi’s inner thigh. Erwin enjoyed leaving marks on his partners, enjoying the look of bruised hickeys and bitemarks. And oh, did he love the little squeak Levi let out at the bite.

Erwin chuckled softly over how embarrassed Levi was getting. He found is so sweet. "What do you want me to do Levi? How can I pleasure you?" He asked softly, his eyes meeting the steal greys of Levi's.

Letting out a little whine Levi slowly moved his arm away from his mouth. He wiggled himself closer to Erwin and pouted. “T-Touch me d-down there… I-I don’t care how…” He didn’t know how to explain it. Though he reached down and gripped Erwin’s hair, taking in a deep breath.

Slowly he leaned his head back, not really wanting to watch. Well, too shy to watch. Levi felt stupid and inexperienced, he had never even touched himself -- aside from cleaning and grooming-- to any sort of dirty thoughts he might have had about Erwin. So he didn’t exactly want to watch Erwin finger him.

His imagination was making the situation worse. He could feel himself getting wet at just the thought of Erwin’s fingers running against him. Though he didn’t know what to expect. Levi just gripped Erwin’s hand and took in shy breaths.

With his free hand Erwin brought it to his mouth and sucked on a couple of fingers. He then pulled his fingers out of his mouth and rubbed one of them against Levi’s entrance. Though he kissed Levi’s leg when he felt the other male tense as he slowly ran his fingers against Levi’s overly sensitive clit. “Is this okay?” He asked, making sure he wasn’t going to make Levi too uncomfortable. The blonde looked up and frowned when he saw Levi was facing away, his eyes shut tight as he took in shy breaths. The sensation wasn’t what he thought it would be like. He couldn’t stop himself squeaking the more Erwin continued to rub his sensitive clit, his hips jerking a little with every touch.

Erwin gave a small smile as he slid his finger into Levi. He swirled it a little, enjoying the tight warmth of him. Erwin watched as Levi’s eyes slowly widened and he kissed the younger males thighs. The blonde loved hearing the little gasps falling from the raven’s mouth. “You feel really good Levi. Really, really good.” He mumbled, pressing soft kisses from Levi’s thigh to his stomach. Erwin loved the little gasps and whimpers coming from Levi.

The blonde wanted so badly to just be inside of Levi. He wanted to hear him cry out from pleasure. He wanted so badly to be surrounded by the tight heat that was the young raven. Though he paused at that thought, he didn’t normally carry any condoms around with him, and at this moment he wasn’t sure if Levi even owned any.

“Wait, do you have any condoms?” Erwin asked, slowly looking up into Levi’s eyes.

At Erwin’s question broke Levi out of his foggy gaze. He shook his head. Honestly he never thought he’d be here doing something like this with someone he hardly knew. Levi never thought he’d be in this situation. He hated his body and never once thought he’d end up in this position with someone. So he just stared at Erwin with wide eyes and shook his head.

“N-no… I-I…” Though he slowly trailed off, closing his eyes. “D-Do you?” At the moment he almost didn’t care. He knew it wouldn’t be matter, there wasn’t much of a chance of him getting pregnant. Hopefully Erwin would be responsible and pull out. As long as Erwin was smart, and Levi believed he would be smart.

“Crap…” Erwin mumbled, “I don’t normally carry them with me…” He frowned a little. Erwin wasn’t much of the type to go around having sex with random people, so he never saw the need to carry one around. Even if he did sleep with someone they usually had condoms in their room. The blonde sat up and pulled his finger slowly out of Levi, smiling when he heard the younger male whine. “Lemme check, okay?” He got off the bed and grabbed his pants. Fishing out his wallet he searched through it and sighed. “Fuck, I don’t have any…”

Levi thought the situation over and over again. Would it really be okay if they did this without a condom? Though he stared down Erwin’s body, he wanted it quite badly. With a nod Levi spoke softly. “I-it’s fine… just be c-careful…” Levi took in a few nervous breaths as he continued to look over Erwin, giving the bigger male a weak smile.

“Are you sure?”

When Levi gave him a little nod Erwin crawled into bed. He sat between Levi’s slightly spread legs. Running his large hands down the shaking thighs he smiled at Levi, who looked away while he was taking in shaking breaths. Just the thought of being touched again by Erwin was making him feel crazy.

Erwin kept one hand on Levi’s thigh while the other went back to his sensitive clit. He rubbed it giving Levi a small smile when the boy below him moaned and arched his back. The blonde slowly brought two fingers down to the ravens entrance and slowly pushed him in. Erwin tried to ignore the slightly pained whine that came from Levi. It made him worried, but then again maybe Levi just hadn’t done it in quite awhile. He stared into Levi’s eyes as he started to carefully scissor the boy open, curling his fingers and pushing them in as deep as they could reach.

“You’re so good, so, so good Levi.” Erwin said before leaning down to kiss Levi’s knee softly, causing the younger boy to blush.

“I-I am?” Levi slowly put one of his arms out and pulled Erwin closer to him, smiling when Erwin was hovering above him and giving him a little kiss.

“Absolutely. You’re doing so well and you’re perfect.” Erwin added in another finger, kissing down Levi’s jaw when he heard the younger male whine. But he smiled when he felt Levi becoming wetter for him. “You’re almost ready, I think.” He pressed kisses along Levi’s jawline and then down his neck. The blonde continued to stretch his fingers within Levi and he continued to curl them. He couldn’t believe how tight the younger male was, it made his mind go crazy with want.

“O-okay…” Levi nodded and tilted his head to the side for Erwin to continue to kiss down his neck. Slowly he looked down at Erwin’s hard cock. “I-Is it really gonna fit?” He asked, biting his lip nervously. Levi felt stupid for asking such a question, but he was a little nervous about doing such things.

“I’ll go in slow, don’t worry.” He kissed Levi again. “If it hurts tell me, alright?” Erwin pulled his fingers out, chuckling at the whimper Levi released. He grabbed his member, giving it a few quick pumps before he lined up at Levi’s entrance. Slowly, he pushed in, watching Levi’s face for any signs of discomfort. Which ended up being most of it. He had only gotten a little more than half in and Levi’s eyes were scrunched up and he was holding onto Erwin’s arms tightly. “Is it okay, do you want me to pull out?”

Levi shook his head, “K-keep g-going.”

Erwin nodded and continued to push in, groaning at how tight Levi was around his cock. Though once he was fully in he stared down at the raven and began to softly kiss along his neck before going up to his lips again. Erwin cooed Levi and smiled when he saw the younger male relax.

“How does it feel?” He asked, trying hard not to pull out and thrust back into the smaller male. Though he could see the pain that was still on Levi’s face, despite his body relaxing some. It was now very obvious that Levi was very new to this feeling.

“I-It’s a lot… b-but it’s okay.” Levi replied, looking up at Erwin. “I-I’ve just ne-never…” He trailed off and shook his head. “I-It’s okay.”

Erwin nodded. Showering Levi with kisses he pulled out so just the tip remained in, then slamming back into Levi. He couldn’t help but shudder at the scream that fell from Levi’s lips. He groaned at how tight Levi suddenly felt. Erwin did it a few more times, managing to pick up a decent pace.

“Still doing okay there?”

“Y-Yes…” Levi whined out, digging his nails into Erwin’s arms.

Erwin groaned at the little pathetic noises of pleasure Levi was letting fall from his lips. He hissed a little when Levi leaned his head up and bit down on his shoulder, but oh god did he love it. Every thrust earned him a little squeak or high pitched moan from the male below him. Sure he felt bad from giving the other rough thrusts, but he couldn’t help himself at how tight and wonderful Levi felt.

“You will tell me if it hurts, right?” He asked again.

When Levi nodded he quickened his pace. Erwin soon lost it, his hips snapping harder and harder. The familiar white hot feeling building in his gut. Letting out low groans he slowly pulled Levi’s head back, so he could hear the cute noises that he was hiding in his shoulders. The blonde was thankful when Levi laid himself back, he could see how wrecked the younger male was.

“‘M close…” He mumbled, staring down at Levi.

Levi was beyond coherent by this point. He was lost in the pleasure and he couldn’t stop the strange feeling that was building up in his lower stomach. Instead all he could do was arch his back and let out high moans at the almost brutal thrusts. The pressure in his lower stomach grew tighter and tighter, but Levi didn’t know how to explain it to Erwin. Though after a few more thrusts from the older male Levi found himself nearly screaming and clamping down tight around Erwin. His nails broke skin and he couldn’t even think straight to ask Erwin to stop, his body arching at every thrust and he let out moans not even sure what to do.

The second Levi tightened around him, Erwin knew it would be only seconds before he released. But it all happened so quickly, he couldn’t pull out in enough time and came inside of Levi. The blondes eyes widened and he quickly pulled out of Levi, frowning a little when the younger male let out a little whimper when he pulled out. His eyes wide with the horror of what he had just done. Erwin stared down at where they had been connected, the blood and cum slowly leaking from Levi.

“F-Fuck, Levi, I’m so sorry…” He panted out.

Erwin finally looked up at Levi’s face and he saw the look of horror on the smaller man. The blondes heart fell when he saw the anxious look start to appear on the little ravens face. His small body was starting to shake and he just stared at Erwin with wide eyes.

“G-Get it out of me!” Levi whimpered. “G-Get it out! Y-You can do that c-can’t you?”

“Levi, I can try… but… I can’t just suck cum out of you.”

“I-I… Fuck...”

Levi was taking in deep breaths to try and relax himself, but he only ended up taking in shaking breaths. He was beyond terrified. This shouldn’t have happened. Levi knew he shouldn’t have done this. But instead of pushing Erwin away he slowly pulled the bigger man down on top of him and clung to him, not even sure what to say anymore.

Erwin could feel the hot tears running down his neck, and the shaking of the small body below him. He just held Levi close and whispered calming words to him, hoping more than anything that it would calm Levi down. But he could tell it wasn’t working. Levi was damn near sobbing against Erwin and muttering awful things about himself.

“Levi, do you have anxiety pills?” Erwin found himself asking, running his fingers through Levi’s hair. The little raven nodded. “Where do you keep them?”

When Levi mumbled, “backpack, front zipper pocket.” Erwin was up and grabbing out the bottle within seconds. He dumped two of the pills into his hand before heading over to Levi. He sat down and pulled the smaller male into his lap, hoping it would calm him.

“Can you take these for me Levi?”

Levi stared up at Erwin and took the pills, so thankful he was able to swallow them dry. He nuzzled in close to the blonde, his arms coming  up to wrap around Erwin’s neck. The blonde started to rock Levi, hoping it would help calm the smaller male. Levi was just thankful Erwin didn’t just leave after cumming. He was scared that most men would and then he’d never see them again. Levi relaxed a little when he felt Erwin start to rub his back, it was nice that he seemed to care that Levi was freaking out.

“I can go and get you some emergency contraception pills, if you want me to.” He said kissing away the tears falling from Levi’s eyes.

“I-I… I don’t know… what if they d-don’t w-work?” Levi couldn’t stop his hands from shaking as he gripped Erwin’s shoulders. He was beyond terrified of ending up pregnant, and he had no idea how those types of medicines even worked.

“They’re 99.9% effective Levi, I’m sure they’ll work.” He muttered, kissing Levi softly. Erwin was thankful when he felt the smaller man kiss him back.

“I just need to run down to the drug store okay?”

Levi nodded, slowly nuzzling his face into Erwin’s neck. He felt so weak at the moment. Though he didn’t regret it, he just wished that he would have thought about the possibility of him ever having sex when he went to college. “C-Can you take me to the bathroom? I want to take a bath to try and relax a little.” Levi was beyond thankful that his uncle had allowed him to get a single dorm with it’s own private bathroom built in.

Erwin nodded and slipped his arm underneath Levi’s legs, then wrapped his other arm around Levi’s back. He princess carried Levi to the bathroom and sat him in the toilet while he started the bath, making sure it was hot enough. The blonde was aware that Levi’s eyes were on him the entire time, but he just smiled. When it was full he stopped the water and slowly lifted up Levi and sat him down in the tub, however he gave a little chuckle when Levi let out a low hum when the warm water hit his body. Erwin ran his fingers through Levi’s hair before kissing the top of his head. But he stared at the younger male and sighed a little, seeing that he was still shaking. Hopefully the anxiety medicine would kick in soon for the young male.

“I won’t be long, alright?”

“O-okay… j-just leave my door unlocked a-and come back in when y-you get back.” Levi said softly, slowly relaxing into the warm bath. But before Erwin could pull away he shyly tugged the bigger male down into a kiss.

When the kiss was broke Erwin pulled back and smiled at Levi. “I’ll be back soon.” He said softly. Erwin went back to the room and quickly got dressed before heading out and making a quick run to the drug store.

When Erwin left Levi couldn’t stop himself from starting to cry again. He felt so disgusted with himself for letting someone else see him like this. Levi wished so badly that he could be male, then he wouldn’t feel so terrible or terrified for what might happen. Despite them getting the drug he didn’t know if it would even work. He didn’t know why he had let it get that far, or why he even let Erwin inside of him without a condom. Running his hands through his dark hair Levi took in a shaking breath. He hated himself so much and it seemed like nothing was going to make him relax at this moment.

He looked down between his legs and shook his head. He didn’t even want to touch himself to get anything out of him. Levi closed his legs together, trying to just ignore how terrified he was of the thought of touching himself and knowing that he might get pregnant. Maybe he could ask Erwin to do it when he came back.

 

Erwin made quick of getting the emergency contraception pill and a bottle of water for Levi. And within twenty minutes he was heading back towards Levi’s dorm. He felt strange walking down the all female wing of the dorm building. Especially since it was time now when a lot of people were coming out for class. Many of the girls stared at him, winking or licking their lips. Though Erwin tried his best to ignore them.

It didn’t take him long to get to Levi’s dorm. He pushed the door open and closed it behind him. Erwin headed into the bathroom and took in a deep breath, thankful to see that Levi had seemed to stop shaking. Though the little raven was staring down between his legs with a little glare on his face. His tattooed arm covering his chest from view. Levi normally did this when it came time to taking a bath, even with no one there. He’d cover his chest because he hated seeing it and looking down, remembering that he was actually female.

“Levi? Honey, I’m back with your pill.”

“Honey?” Levi questioned, looking up when Erwin walked back into the bathroom. It was a little strange having someone call him “honey” after just sleeping with him. They weren’t dating and hardly knew each other. But Levi was still confused because it felt strange to have such a nickname.

Erwin’s face heated up a little at Levi’s question. “Oh, um, well… I think you smell like honey… So I guess, that’s why I called you honey. Is that okay?” He asked.

Levi gave a little nod, blushing some at Erwin’s words. “Oh, o-okay…” He bit his lip in thought before nodding. “Y-Yeah, that’s fine. I thought y-you were getting attached already.” He said, trying to make a little joke. “But, yeah, i-it’s fine that you c-call me that.”

Erwin chuckled softly at Levi’s joke. Though he walked closer to the tub and knelt down so that he was beside Levi. The blonde ran his fingers through Levi’s hair and sighed a little when he saw the younger male press down on his chest even more. He felt for Levi, it must have been awful to hate your body that much. He slowly leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Levi’s temple. It surprised him to see that Levi leaned into his touches, he found it cute how the younger male was so much like a kitten sometimes.

“I’ve got your pills, the nurse in the drug store said to take them as soon as possible.” He pulled out the box and the bottle of water. “Did you want them now or after your bath?”

“Now…” Levi took in a shy breath before sitting up a little, wincing some from the pain. He held out his hand for Erwin to place the pill in. Levi stared up at Erwin with terrified eyes, he was starting to worry again. He was scared to death that Erwin was going to leave him if something bad happened. Afterall they weren’t even friends, they only knew where each other came from and what their majors were. In Levi’s mind there was no way that Erwin would want to be with someone like him. What if they found out they hated each other? Slowly he averted his eyes and took in a soft breath.

Erwin unscrewed the cap and popped out the pill before passing them both to Levi. He watched him as he swallowed it down with a little shudder. Erwin reached out and gently rubbed Levi’s back. “It’ll be okay, I’m sure.” He reassured the younger male. The last thing Erwin wanted was for Levi to start freaking out again.

Levi nodded, “o-okay…” He said shyly, slowly looking up at Erwin. “I really hope so…”

“Everything’s going to be okay. You have no reason to panic.” Erwin leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Levi’s lips. “You believe me, right?”

“Y-yeah.” Levi tried to give a strong smile, but Erwin could tell he was terrified.

“I’m not gonna leave you, Levi.”

“Okay…” Levi wrapped his arm slowly around Erwin’s neck, pulling the blonde closer to him. “I-I believe you…” Slowly he took his tattooed arm, that was covering his chest, and slowly wrapped it around Erwin’s neck as well. It calmed Levi down greatly to just have someone there to hold him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it just kinda ends. But I hope you liked it! And hopefully I can get the second chapter started soon!


End file.
